1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cleaning system and a method of controlling a robot cleaner that constitutes the robot cleaning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a robot cleaner is an appliance that automatically performs cleaning by suctioning dust and other dirt from the floor while autonomously traveling about a zone to be cleaned without user operation.
There are known various simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) methods of recognizing a position of a robot cleaner using an ultrasonic sensor, a vision sensor or the like and generating a map in a robot cleaner technology field.
However, conventional SLAM serves to generate a map of a surrounding area of a robot cleaner and has no ability to grasp a positional relationship between a user and a robot cleaner, thus having difficulty in providing user centered services.
In addition, there is a limit to provide service based on attitude of a robot cleaner because of absence of technologies to grasp attitude of a robot cleaner.